Heart's Melody
by Sakura2189
Summary: When Leo was seven, his family moved to a certain town and fell in love with a young girl that plays a wonderful melody  i won't mention anything further. i may spoil it all  'D     here's the morse code! :D .-. .-.. . .- ... . / . -. .- - -.-


**YEP THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT YET DEAD XD**

**So here's a ****short,**** sweet one-shot of Leo and Lili I got inspired from a song I recently heard from somewhere… **

**I stopped by for 5 minutes to listen to it and that's why I got late for my piano lessons haha!**

**Anyway, I do not own the characters in this story (LEO AND LILI)**

**And Leo's a MANLY man LOL ;) anyway… Enjoy this one shot =***

**THIS WILL BE ON LEO'S P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart's melody<strong>

**-**A Leo x Lili oneshot Fanfic—

I was seven when I moved to that town. A very quiet town my parents chose.

Despite of my weak and frail body, I can't join other kids playing around me. I was always alone.

On that day, I discovered a park painted in vibrant colors but no one was playing on it. I stood in front of it.

I heard a note being played. Those notes join together and form a miraculous melody.

Searching for that beautiful melody, I saw a big house just nearby that park, I saw a young girl playing the piano.

Leaning closer to the window, getting a vivid image of the girl who's playing it she was really really cute.

She finally noticed me staring at her by the window and gave me the most vibrant smile I ever seen.

I felt a warm sensation in my chest. I clutched it and still the girl with beautiful golden locks continued playing the piano with a sweet tune.

By that time… without a doubt I finally knew that she was my first love. I can still feel it even up to this day.

The empty park comes alive within me that day. And so does this lonely town.

The piano piece that girl was playing kept repeating by itself in my mind. Then I decided to learn it as well.

Once I learned how to play the piano, I went to that girl's house my heart was throbbing intensely as I knocked by the door. The door opened.

"Welcome to the Rochefort manor, is there anyone you want to see little boy?" A maid humbly offered. I instantly nodded as a response.

"Well then little boy, who do you want to see?" the maid smiled to me.

"I'd like to see the girl who's playing the piano." The maid just politely smiled and called out the girl's name

"Miss Lili, you have a visitor." Coincidentally the girl was just hiding from her maid's back.

"_Lili? Such an angelic name." _I thought to myself.

"Is there anything you need from me?" She cheerfully stated while her hands were clutched behind.

I was in utter shock… I couldn't even move!

"I.. I…"

"You… what?" she leaned over and tilt her head to the sides.

"May I please play the piano with you?" I shouted. Lili spaced out for a moment then giggled.

"Is that even a question? Of course you can!" she then reached for my hand and led me to her music room.

I felt like a weak person, I can't even say a single word in front of her.

We sat down together and played a tune… no, a melody. It was even better than what I've heard from her before.

Our hands pressing each key both white keys and black keys, together they sound beautifully.

The piece ended. I wish I could do it once more with her.

"Your performance was remarkable!" she let out a huge grin that made me fluster in deep pink.

"I haven't asked for your name yet though."

"I'm Leo… Leo Kliesen" stretching my hands signaling for a hand shake, she shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leo! I'm Emilie de Rochefort, but you can just call me Lili." I smiled

I finally had the courage to speak.

"Hey Lili, let's do this again some other time." Lili just nodded but still had that smile on her face.

Ever since that day our bonds grew stronger and stronger.

Stronger than the mightiest bonds, almost nothing can ever tear us apart.

Her family invited mines to go off to a picnic and when we were alone just by the grassy plain we had a little conversation

"Hey Lili, what will be our plan in the future?" I said while gazing at the vivid blue sky

"Our plan?" she blushed "How about getting married then?" we laughed

"Yep, that will happen when we grow up right?" I smiled at her. She smiled back as a response.

A moment of silence… "But how are we supposed to seal that promise?" that left us both into deep thoughts until our eyes met. We had an idea, without words to speak, we shared a young kiss.

When she broke the kiss, she looked just like a fully ripe tomato, and so do I. I thought she looked cute though.

After we made that promise our bonds grew stronger than ever before until that day.

Day of Departure

I was 11 that time and she was 10. I went to her house to play piano with her but when I saw her, it did not please me one bit. She was crying by the door as I rushed to comfort her

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I held her by the shoulders as I looked around and saw boxes and luggage

"_No… it can't be, this can't be happening."_ I said these words in my mind as a tear rolled down to my cheeks

I stared in utter shock, I can't move.

"L-Leo" Her body trembling while clutching my shirt

"We're leaving to a far distant place Leo *sob* I… I'm afraid we can't see each other again" hearing those words tears began to pool my eyes and I began to hold her tight in my arms

"Why didn't you tell me?" Our voices cracked from crying

"I didn't know until now, I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" Her tears began to soak my shirt as I lift her chin up

"You don't have to apologize; it's not your fault for not knowing." Hearing my words, it sank deep into her and made her cry even more. "Look at you, your eyes are all puffy pink" I tried to make her laugh while I wipe her tears with my thumb. Our tears cannot be stopped.

Linking our foreheads together, in a tight embrace I whispered

"Don't be such a fool, you once told me 'nothing can tear us apart correct?" she looked into my eyes and nodded

"But there is only a small chance for us to find each other once again."

"Don't worry; even if we are far apart, we are always linked to each other. I'll look for you. But if I don't find you, remember our promise. We sealed it with a kiss. I'll definitely find you." I kissed her forehead and bode her good bye.

These were the last things from my childhood.

Now that I have become an adult, I never forget about our promises. I kept on searching for her until that tragic night when my mother was killed.

By that, I joined the tournament. My heart was set for revenge for the ones I lost. Amongst the crowd, I felt a nostalgic presence of someone I know a long time ago. I searched for it and saw a woman's long golden locks

Wearing white and looked like an angel. I stopped my urge to go to her side. But I know how she will remember me.

Knowing she is one of the competitors in this tournament I looked for her address. My heart skipped a beat.

It really IS her… I smiled. Unknowingly her butler Sebastian was right behind me

"What are you doing looking at the mistress' photograph?" I turned around

"Sebastian! Hey, it's me!" Sebastian stared in utter shock "What a small world this is!" the old man chuckled

"Can you do me a little favor? There is a music department over there that is personally owned by my family, do you think you can get her there?" I pleaded

"Certainly Sir. What time do you prefer?" I thought up by the time we first met

"4:30 pm today" the butler just nodded

It was exactly 4:30 as I sat there waiting inside the department I heard a car stop and a woman saying "thank you"

My heart skipped more than a beat. I began playing the melody of our first encounter as she watched me by the window.

It was like our childhood in vice-versa. I smiled at her. By the moment I gave her my smile, she started to cry and rushed inside the department. Giving me a tight embrace, I whispered to her ear

"I finally found you" she gave me a loving smile and said "Idiot, what took you so long?"

We laughed together… finally again.

Wiping her tears with my handkerchief she laughed as I questionably stared at her

"The last time I remember, you wiped my tears with your thumb and now with a handkerchief!" she giggled

A moment of silence… I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead

"Why did you kiss only my forehead Leo?"

"That's because, in our departure, I kissed your forehead to seal my promise. I'm saving your lips for our wedding"

Lili blushed "You're such a pervert you know that?" I just laughed at her response.

Walking with our fingers entwined together…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...This time, nothing can separate us...

...not even Death...

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! I hope you all like it =3 If you don't get this Fanfic, It's about two children who met by the piano's melody and fell in love. And *bleep**bleep**bleep* I cannot spoil the whole thing can I?<strong>

****If you did not read the details above, suffer the hard time understanding who's talking XD suffer the karma if you didn't read it ;)**  
><strong>

**MY LOVE FOR LEO X LILI SHALL NOT STOP! = u = *shot'd***


End file.
